


It Won't be Long

by suyari



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: “Loosen up, Robb. You’re never going to get laid if you can’t get a good seduction going.”Robb dropped a hand over his face, his body remaining unmoving despite Theon’s attempts to guide it. “Remind mewhyI askedyouof all people to help me with this?”“Because watching Jon move gets you hard and you wanted to actuallylearnsomething.”





	It Won't be Long

“This is ridiculous,” Robb groaned, shoving Theon away from him. “It’s not like I’m interested in anyone.” 

Theon sighed heavily, just barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes, which told Robb he was taking this far more seriously than he’d been expecting. “That isn’t the point and you know it,” he replied, reaching for Robb’s hips. He set a hand on either side and gave him a little shake. “Loosen up, Robb. You’re never going to get laid if you can’t get a good seduction going.” 

Robb dropped a hand over his face, his body remaining unmoving despite Theon’s attempts to guide it. “Remind me _why_ I asked _you_ of all people to help me with this?”

“Because watching Jon move gets you hard and you wanted to actually _learn_ something.” He laughed delightedly as Robb shoved him away with a glare. “It’s nothing we both don’t already know,” he pointed out. “And maybe if you’d just _tell_ Jon how you feel about him-”

“He’s my **_brother_**!” Robb gasped, despite the fact that they were both well aware it was the very opposite of appalling as far as he - or Theon, if he were being honest with himself - was concerned. 

“ _Half_ -Brother,” Theon corrected. 

“You know what I mean!” 

“You know I _don’t_.”

Robb’s response was half growl of frustration, half groan of irritation. “We’ve been through this, Theon.”

“Yeah, we have,” he replied, leaning back in his stance and crossing his arms. “And I _still_ don’t get it.” 

“Let’s not rehash it for once, can we?”

“Robb, by _your_ logic, I’m as much family to you as he is.” 

“Of course you are,” Robb replied. 

Theon laughed softly and shook his head as if Robb’s response amused him. When he looked up at him, there was fondness in his eyes. “You know what I mean,” he countered gently. 

“I do,” Robb sighed. “Only, it’d be a lot easier if I were lusting after you instead of Jon.” 

One of Theon’s slender brows rose. 

“At least _we_ ,” he said, gesturing between them, “don’t share blood.” 

“You don’t share as much blood with Jon as you do with Sansa,” Theon pointed out. 

Robb made a face. “I’d appreciate it if you left my sister _out_ of this.” 

“Just making a point,” Theon replied, sidling up to him and throwing an arm about his shoulders. 

“And what point is that?” 

“It could be worse.”

Robb snorted. 

Theon laughed, gripping his shoulders and giving them a bit of a bolstering shake. “Well, it’s a damn good thing you’re in the closet,” he added, taking a step back. “You can just continue on as the most virtuous lad in the country!”

Robb glared at him.

“We can tattoo it on your forehead. Maybe get you a nice, tasteful gold emblem to hang about your neck on a chain.” 

Robb shoved him. 

“Heaven forbid you just come out to your parents,” Theon continued. “It’ll be the end of a dynasty!”

“Will you just shut up?” 

Theon beamed at him. He really did know Robb far too well and sometimes it could be a real problem. He leaned back in his stance and began to move again. Robb got the distinct impression Theon was truly enjoying himself. 

Anything Robb could have said or done in response immediately shriveled and died upon the gruff sound of his brother’s voice. “Theon, stop teasing Robb.” 

It was the kind of automatic response the three of them tended to have toward one another, whenever one was separated from the other two and happened to walk in on virtually anything. That didn’t mean it didn’t also send warmth flooding through Robb’s veins to pool heavily in his groin. 

Theon kept dancing, swiveling his hips a little more provocatively than he’d bothered with before. “It’s not _my_ fault your brother can’t dance!” he replied jovially. 

Robb turned just in time to see Jon toss his keys on the side table and shrug out of his leather jacket. He hung it up, meticulous in his neatness in a way Theon tended to not be. Even though they were the only two who seemed more preoccupied with fitting into the family than relaxing into it. Even after all these years. 

Jon sighed, raking a hand through all the dark hair that their family had always been known for. Hair very few of them actually had. Not that Robb was constantly comparing or anything. 

“This again?” Jon asked wearily. 

Theon shrugged. “Looks like you and Sansa got all the fluidity and poise,” he teased, grinning wider at Robb at Sansa’s name. 

Robb loved his family dearly, but there were times he was sorely tempted to seriously injure certain members if just to get them to shut the hell up and mind their own damn business.

He jolted as Jon came up behind him, hovering close enough that he could feel the coolness of the winter wind lifting free of his skin, dispersing into the air about them and exposing him to the heady combination of Jon’s frustratingly ever warm body and the unique, dizzying scent of him, that made him an element unto himself. Jon’s hands curled over his hips and Robb’s somewhat wild eyes met Theon’s amused gaze. And then Jon’s knees collided with the backs of his own and he fell back into his brother, only to find himself caught in an odd sort of half dip, Jon grinning down at him. 

“Is this about the dance?” he asked, voice full of sincere concern and the warm undercurrent of genuine feeling his tone only ever had whenever Robb’s mother wasn’t around. 

“I am _never_ going to marry,” Robb informed them both, deadpan. 

Jon and Theon both laughed. 

Jon tugged him up and danced about him, dropping lower as the bass got heavier. “Pretty sure this won’t be the type of music they’ll be playing at something that formal,” he intoned. 

Theon shrugged, dancing over to them. “He’s going to have to learn eventually. I figured this was an easier place to start than all the stiff crap.” 

The corner of Jon’s mouth tipped up fondly. “Of course. Because why would you want to bother with _rules_?” 

“If they weren’t meant to be tested, they never should have been lain in the first place,” Theon replied with absolutely no remorse. 

Robb dropped both hands over his face and groaned. So he was entirely unprepared to be boxed in on either side. He dropped his hands and grabbed each by the shirt, thoroughly prepared to shove them away and only deciding at the last moment he was happier where he was - even if he wasn’t exactly at peak physical comfort. A ragging hard on and jeans complete with zipper were never a good combination. 

“It’s not that hard,” Jon consoled. 

On Robb’s other side, Theon literally choked and would have fallen over entirely if Robb didn’t still have such a tight grip on his shirt. He managed to turn it into a strangled sort of cough, as if that would hide the laughter. 

Jon either didn’t notice, or didn’t care at the moment. Instead, he wrapped both arms about Robb and lured him closer. Reeling him toward him with the seductive swaying of his hips and the rolling waves that his torso had become, pulling his shirt tight over an abdomen that was seriously lethal. 

Robb turned, releasing Theon and nearly tripping over Jon’s leg. He fell forward, both hands clutching Jon’s shirt, even as Jon’s arms closed tighter about him. 

“It’s easy,” Jon continued, urging him closer with a knee he slipped deftly between Robb’s legs. He nudged Robb’s legs apart with gentle direction, hands tugging his hips lower. “That’s it,” he said after a moment. “Lean into it. _Feel_ it. Deep inside you.” 

Robb swallowed thickly. 

“Let that feeling guide you...That’s it. Good.” 

Robb had honestly lost track of what they were doing. So caught up in the feeling of his heart thudding in his chest, the harsh breath he had no other choice but to rasp out between them. Ensnared by Jon’s intense gaze and beguiled by his movement. 

Jon’s eyes slid down and Robb’s hastened to follow and...and...he was _dancing_! He was actually dancing! It wasn’t anything his mother would have approved of at all, but it was the type of movement that had always alluded him. The movement of two bodies brought together in an intimate tangle. 

It occurred to Robb as he watched Jon’s groin move in a hypnotic pattern that this...this felt so much like something else he’d always wanted, he wasn’t at all surprised he’d never been able to dance before. Jon’s hips rocked, luring Robb’s closer and away in a motion that had they been horizontal instead of vertical, would surely feel intoxicating. Robb wasn’t entirely certain it _wasn’t_. As it was, it was definitely enlightening. 

His hands relaxed. Moving to rest his palms over Jon’s pecs. Jon’s heart was racing just as hard, and it gave Robb the encouragement he needed to slip his hands up, over Jon’s shoulders and about his neck. He wanted to be _closer_. He couldn’t bear the thought of so much space between them, even if it was just a small pocket of air. 

Doing what felt naturally, he shifted his stance, knees spreading wide and swung one leg up so he could bracket Jon’s thigh between his own. His hands found their way into Jon’s dark hair, fingers tangling in the long, thick locks. 

Jon’s lower lip disappeared between his teeth and his Adam’s apple bobbed. 

Robb used the anchor of Jon’s confident motion to slide in closer. 

Their hips continued to tease each other, chasing one another about the limited space until Jon tilted and did something that caused the very edges of their jeans to catch. Just that little touch, the drag of two scraps of material, nearly had Robb losing control and coming in his pants like an over sensitive kid. 

Their brows touched, hair tangling and dragging across skin in a way that sent jolts through Robb’s overstimulated nerves. And then their groins actually bumped and Robb had to bite down as he felt his cock twitch, dangerously close to the edge. Because Jon...In that brief moment, Robb had been able to feel...Their hips came together again, and Robb’s hands closed in Jon’s hair to keep him close as they basically stopped any artistic movement to grind all over each other. 

Knowing Jon was hard. _Feeling_ Jon’s own throbbing cock, equally trapped, coming into contact with his own over and over was more than Robb could take. In a moment of complete abandon, he moaned Jon’s name. 

He didn’t have any time to feel any sort of negative emotion connected to the slip however, because with a soft gasp of, “Robb!” Jon’s hands slid down his lower back to grip his ass and shove their bodies together. 

White hot lightning sparked behind Robb’s eyelids and it was suddenly too hot and the air too thin, and before he fully registered what he was doing, he was hopping up to wind both legs about Jon’s hips. Jon - to his credit - only staggered a little at the unexpected motion, before they were rebalancing. Jon leaning back, drawing Robb forward, their hips clashing with promise. 

Robb dropped their brows together, which brought their mouths close, and the next thing he knew, they were kissing fiercely. A moment or an hour later - time was jumping around so much - he felt the cushions of the couch against his back. He groaned long and low as Jon lowered all of his weight between his legs, and Robb tightened them about Jon’s waist. 

“Jon, Jon…” he panted against his brother’s slick, swollen lips. 

“ _Robb_ …” Jon replied, voice thick with lust and longing. “Oh, Robb…” 

Robb arched against the sturdy softness of the couch. “Don’t stop!” he begged. “ _Jon_! Don’t you ever stop!!” 

It was all clashing hips and colliding lips and then they were crying out into one another’s sweaty faces, as wetness pooled between them. 

Jon went boneless in Robb’s full bodied embrace, which only slackened somewhat in his own languid state, the pair of them sinking deeply into the cushions. They panted into one another’s necks as the pleasure continued to cause shockwaves and tremors. 

When it was over, even though Robb could still feel both of their hearts banging around in their ribcages, pressed so tightly together that it was like their own personal life rhythm, Jon carefully pushed himself up so they could stare into one another’s eyes. It was a lot less dramatic than Robb had been expecting. Far too saturated in emotion and the lull of release to be tense. 

Jon’s hands moved to cup Robb’s face, cradling it as if it, as if _he_ were something extremely precious. “Are you alright?” Jon asked quietly. 

Robb laughed, a giddiness taking hold deep in his soul and pouring outward. His hands closed over Jon’s and gave a reassuring squeeze, before moving to hold and caress Jon in much the same way. 

“Never better,” he replied, smiling so widely it hurt. In the way that only the best things could. 

Jon smiled back after a moment of searching Robb’s face for any sign of deceit. Leaning in, he brought their lips together in a soft, languid sort of kiss that never the less had Robb’s cock making a valiant attempt at re-energizing. 

“You?” Robb asked, breathless. 

“About the same,” he remarked, his own smile widening. 

Which of course, was when Theon began to clap. 

They both turned to look at him, but he was as shameless as always and just grinned at them. “That was the most fantastic thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life. Truly.” 

Both Jon and Robb shifted around in search of ammunition, which came in the form of pillows. Several of which were thrown at Theon, who didn’t so much as duck out of the way. They bounced off him with solid thumps. 

“We’re going to have to work on that follow through, though, because I don’t think it’s considered acceptable to dry hump your partner in the middle of the dance floor. Then again, what do I know? Maybe you’ll start a trend!” 

“Do you want to kill him or shall I?” Robb asked Jon, their eyes meeting again. 

Jon hummed. “Pretty sure Father would notice.” 

“We could just put a wig on one of the dogs. Literally no one would notice.”

“Hey!” Theon cried. 

Jon eased himself up, pulling Robb up with him. 

The squelching sensation in his pants was as unpleasant as he remembered it ever being, and he couldn’t help but make a face. 

Jon tilted his head to nip at the corner of his mouth playfully and Robb’s cock gave a more enthusiastic stir.

“How about, I go pick up Bran and Rickon while you two clean up?” Theon suggested. And because he was Theon, added with a smirk, “If you’re quick enough about it, you can probably get in a shower while no one’s home.” 

Jon stood, hips shifting in a tell tale manner that had Robb wrapping his arms about his middle and using it to pull himself up, and get in a little extra on the side. Jon turned to look at him, all fondness and endeared. 

Robb leaned in to kiss the curve of his jaw, which resulted in a slow hip rock from Jon. 

Theon laughed. “Just...keep it upstairs, will you? Caetlyn will freak if she sees.” 

It was a little more of a damper than Robb would have liked, especially since it set Jon’s back ramrod straight with tension. 

Theon waved a hand apologetically. “I’ll stall as long as I can,” he assured them. 

“Thanks, Theon,” Jon replied. 

“We’ll work it out,” Robb assured him, rubbing his back and kissing his neck sweetly. 

Jon nodded after a moment with a distracted hum, hands smoothing over Robb’s. 

“Wait…” Robb said after a moment. “Mother will freak? What about everyone else?” 

Theon snorted as he blatantly stole Jon’s jacket, though it hung off him a little in places. “Everyone else knows!” he replied cheerily, waving once before leaving with a bounce in his step. 

“Come on,” Jon sighed, taking Robb’s hand in his own and lacing their fingers. “Let’s shower first.” 

“Everyone… _knows_?!” 

“We’re apparently not as subtle as we thought we were,” Jon replied, unfazed. 

“I… _ **how**_?!” Robb stuttered, following Jon out of the room. 

“All I know is that Arya bet Bran that I’d make a move before you did. And I only know that because she came barging into my room this morning to inform me that she’d bet on today and was counting on me to seduce you before the night was through.”

Robb blinked. 

“You know how competitive Arya is.” 

“I’m still a little lost at the part where everyone _knows_!”

Jon kissed his jaw. “If it’s any consolation, I didn’t know you felt the same until Arya threatened me this morning.” 

“I...I give up. It takes more energy than I have to deal with them. Honestly.” 

Jon laughed. “Come on,” he urged, starting up the stairs. “I’ll kiss it better.” 

Robb was halfway to a lust hazed smile before it registered. “Was I set up?!” 

“No,” Jon soothed. “I was going to ask you to talk when I got home. Everything else was all you. Or Theon. Probably some variation of you both.” 

“I don’t know whether to thank him, or shove him down a flight of stairs.” 

“You know Theon.”

“Tragically.” 

Robb paused at the top of the stairs. Jon turned to look at him, brows furrowing slightly. 

“I just...I know we probably wouldn’t be here right now if not for our crazy family, but, I just want you to know, that no matter what...I love you, Jon.” 

Jon smiled. “I love you too, Robb.” 

Robb gave a huff that turned into a slightly strained laugh as his diaphragm became constrained by Jon’s shoulder. 

“And because I love you, I’m going to make sure we make the most of any time Theon can scrounge up for us.” 

“I can live with that.”


End file.
